nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/My week and birthday
Dear Wikians, because everyone seems to be doing it I will to. This is a blog post, as the title clearly states, about my past weeks and birthday. Below is a list of highlights witch I will divided into categories that suit them. Good Highlights *I joined this wiki and had much fun *I caught up with a my best friend, Austincarter4ever *I talked to Bluefire2 (aka tulip) and shocked him but he also did that to me *I entered the image contest *I helped with the This Is Nitrome parody song *I nicknamed Takeshi64 Takiboy due to him calling Takeshi from Final Ninja that *I learned Fishybuz had a British accent and could sing *I learned Takiboy had a deep voice *I created a template of all articles done by my best friend *On the nineteenth I had my birthday party and I was 11 years old on that day so aren't some of you wondering if the 22 of May is my actually b-day? *On the 20 I went to my friend's house Humours Highlights *I covered my dad with dandelion fluff and some got stuck in his beard. Unfortunately he had to walk past people with it in his beard possibly making others think he had jumped and rolled in the dandelions *Picture for a second the head admin on the Nitrome wiki is changed to a Eskimo from frostbite. That Eskimo is on his computer playing frostbite and away from all characters up stairs. His sister, Grammar Cat and her friend, are now winged cats who are coming down stairs. Grammar Cat flies up to the Eskimo and begins to talk. The Eskimo turns, his eyes widen, he is confused, and he jumps back for he doesn't recognising his sister due to the make up her friend put on her. That is a slightly changed story of what happened on my b-day party. *I by accident thought Okairus was a she and not a he xo Bad Highlights *My brother who is the head admin on the nitrome wiki, Is sick today. *At my friend's house I helped rip the mats out of one of their cats fur but because the cat wiggled and screamed I felt as if I was trying to kill it. *Because yesterday was queen vic's b-day, fire works were shot off and it made me think my house was being attacked by bandits who were going to burn the house down *I got flustered before my b-day party wondering if it was going to run okay *I'm going to be beheaded due to the fact I posted a spoiler about Catching Fire on CandD's blog post and now I got another user upset! *I think I upset FrostyFlyTrap due to me messing up the music for his song and I don't know if he forgives me *I still wish I could meet Austincarter4ever in real life but I can't yet... Questions *What is runescape like? *Isn't it strange that outside my house tulips will be growing and I keep calling Bluefire2 Tulip? *Why hadn't nitrome fixed the going through platforms glitch in dangle? *Why do some males have pierced ears and wear earrings? *Is the reason some males wear earring is because link from Twilight Princess wore blue ones? *Why does my brother think Ribbit and Nebula are hard games? *Why do some people shorten the word text to txt and call it shorter? Ending Well that's all wikians. Now I'm going to play Nebula and I hope someone tells me happy b-day even if they have no idea which day. Category:Blog posts